Messages from the past
by evilisdaily
Summary: After all that time the little box had finally found him. It had waited centuries to give him this message. No pairing - Yusei / Jaden / Yugi


** Messages from the past**

It was the third time that evening that he had sat there staring at the box. They had found something truly impossible well to him at the least. It was a box yes, but it wasn't an ordinary box, oh no. This was a black box, it didn't hold recordings but what it did hold was two decks. At what time these decks were in fact placed in the box was unknown.  
Yusei traced his finger across the corner of the box, focusing on it deeply. Was it possible? Was it the right time period?The questions had been chasing through his head for over a day now. He needed to open it. But how?

No key, no pad, no retina recognition, no DNA analysis. How was he supposed to get into it?

Momentarily he thought about asking Jack to punch it but decided against this option. He had to open it himself, he had to be the first one to see what was inside. Placing his hand on top of the box he breathes deeply before finally saying "Kuriboh".

The box shifted almost instantly, folding its sides and revealing its content. There inside the box laid two decks just like he thought. A Kuriboh face up on one deck and a winged kuriboh face up on the other deck but that wasn't all. There was an envelope, dusted and faded, laying in the box. When he turned the envelope over a small smile graced his lips.

_Yusei_

It was Yugi's writing he was sure of it, a sonic chick also sat on the envelope waving at him. They had written to him.

He read the letter slowly and silently, emotions on the surface seemed calm but inside they were turning. He found Jadens' story about his friend Chazz campaigning for more Ojama cards to be released rather amusing. Noting that there was Ojama red and Ojama blue now.  
Yugi talked about Atem, it was a touching thing to read. To be separated from someone who was part of you, even in his writing it was obvious part of him still missed Atem. He noted that he should probably go visit Egypt at some point, maybe there were still signs left.  
Other things were written like **_maybe another paradox will happen _**and **_wonder if you'll duel in space next_**. The ideas were most likely Jadens though Yugi must have had an animated discussion about this. He could imagine them now, Jaden getting an idea and going on a tangent about it, Yugi would sit there and listen because he knew it was the easiest thing to do. When Jaden would finally stop for air Yugi would then take this moment to knock down his ideas and pick out the best parts of it. By this point both kuriboh and winged kuriboh will have appeared look at each other then their respective duelist before having their own animated conversation that only Jaden would be able to understand.

Looking through the many pages of letters it was obvious they had written these at different times in their lives. He noted a small piece of paper, no date or anything, it simply stated

**_Hey, Yusei you won't be getting anymore letters from Yugi no more sorry man._**

**_Jaden~_**

Considering it was the smallest piece of paper it held the most emotion. Yugi must have passed away. It kinda hit him at that point. Of course they were both long since dead but this it felt different as if it was brand new news.

He took the rest of the letters and the two decks and put the letters into his pocket whilst placing the two decks into two spare deck holders he happened to have.

They might be dead to everyone else but to him, they were still with him now. Looking after their cards was important, it was basically like looking after their souls. He just hoped that in the future someone would be duelling it out for the world, create a new summoning style and most likely befriend an alien.  
It would be like they were all one person if that was the case.

"_You better be ready for you destiny like we were" he stares into the sky and smiles "after all we didn't save it just so you could fail us right?"._


End file.
